


A New Collection

by Hils



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Phil is alive and well Clint has a gift for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Sinope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope)'s fic challenge ['Putting a Smile on Phil's Face'](http://eponis.tumblr.com/post/58715849950/fic-challenge-putting-a-smile-on-phils-face)
> 
> Thanks to [ladydeathfaeire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie) for checking it over for me

Clint’s still getting used to seeing Phil like this. ‘This’ being relaxed and casual. And alive. That last part is definitely taking some getting used to. Clint is still half convinced he’s going to wake up one morning and find out that the past few weeks had just been a dream or some sort of fucked up mind game. 

But Phil is here, alive and looking well and until something happens to prove otherwise, Clint will take it. 

It had been worse in the beginning when Phil had first been released from Medical, when he was pale and weak and couldn’t stay awake for more than thirty minutes at a time. Now he just looks like Phil.

The glasses are new. Well, maybe not new but new to Clint. Before what Clint is referring to in his head as ‘the incident’, Phil had always worn contacts both in and out of the office. Now he’s sitting here all relaxed with his glasses and a loose fitting v-neck and something warm curls in Clint’s belly.

The gift he’s brought Phil is practically burning in his pocket and he’s still not sure this is a good idea. 

Except Phil is now smiling at him and Clint knows he will do anything to keep that smile there.

“I brought you something, sir.”

Phil eyes him warily but there’s a twinkle in his eye that tells Clint the look isn’t serious.

“Is it something from Stark?” Phil asks. “Because I’ve already told him in person and over the phone that I don’t need any of his gadgets in my apartment.”

Clint grins. “I think he’s hoping that if he annoys you enough you’ll just give in and move into the tower with the rest of us.”

What Clint doesn’t mention is that those hopes mirror his own.

“I don’t think anyone is mentally equipped to deal with Stark twenty-four seven.” Phil replies. “I’m amazed none of you have killed him yet.”

Clint shrugs. “He grows on you.” 

“Well, I don’t think I’m quite ready to have him as an extra appendage just yet.”

Well, at least Phil isn’t ruling out the idea of moving in entirely. That’s good enough for Clint.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his gift for Phil.

“So, uh, you know what, this is stupid. Just forget I said anything.”

“Barton, give it here.”

It’s the voice Phil uses when they’re out in the field and, damn it, Clint can’t refuse. He hands over the packet without another word and wonders if turning and running is a viable option at this stage.

“It’s just I know your cards got ruined and I thought maybe you could start collecting something else and-“

He stops when he realises Phil has frozen in his seat, staring down at Clint’s gift. His bottom lip is now caught between his teeth and there’s a smile curling at the edge of his mouth.

Clint sags. “You think it’s stupid.”

“What? No! Not stupid at all. I just... is this real?”

Clint nods. “They started making Avengers trading cards as soon as the battle of New York was over. We, all of us, insisted you be included. You’re one of us, Phil. Always will be.”

Phil is looking at the card again. It’s number 42 in the set and it’s a drawing of him based on the photo in his SHIELD personnel file. 

After another moment Phil smiles and sets the card down on the table. 

“I might need to rethink my stance on moving into Stark’s tower.”

“It’s not Stark’s tower anymore,” Clint replies with a smile. “It’s home.”


End file.
